


Sexy

by Doylebaby



Series: Cops Universe [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh and Orlando are new partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> This prequel takes place a couple of months before the events in [No Other Choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/814415) and [Between Hope and Fear](http://archiveofourown.org/works/996163).

  


Sexy

Hugh searched on the computer for more information on his suspect, when Orlando Bloom - his partner of three weeks - walked into their office.

Orlando was everything Hugh wasn't, rough, tough and not always playing by the book. 

Orlando parked his butt on the edge of Hugh's desk and closely followed Hugh's progress. 

"Found anything interesting?” he asked apparently only mildly interested.

Hugh shrugged, taking his glasses off. “There are a few leads that are worth following up on. I've asked Interpol for details, which I'm waiting for. Did you get anything from the witness?”

Orlando rolled his eyes. “He certainly was a lot less sure as when we first questioned him. I might have to put the thumbscrewes on to get him to remember...”

“As long as you don't damage him,” Hugh muttered putting his glasses back on to read the message that appeared on the screen, then he looked up at Orlando again. “Anything else?”

Yeah,” Orlando grinned. “You're damned sexy with those glasses.”

He winked at Hugh and left the office, leaving a baffled Hugh staring after him.

The End


End file.
